someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
An Odd Glaceon
An, "Odd" Glaceon, By SpeedyGrovyle. Reason for writing this: I was bored, so I felt like making a Creepypasta. Sorry if it's kinda short; I'm still new at this. This would also be a Poképasta. Hello, I would like to tell you a story, BUT FIRST! Let me introduce myself. My name is Isaac. I would be a Glaceon. That is all you need to know about me, for now, at least. In due time I will tell you more. Now, let me get started at the beginning. I grew up in an... off and on family if you will, a lot of fighting happened in it, mostly through arguing, I guess. Let me introduce my family before I continue. My mother's name is Cassidy. She was a nice and sweet woman also kind to everyone she met. My father's name is Moe he was almost the same, very protective over his family, always helpful to people. My sister. lets just say she has some "issues" she is mostly ... injured by herself almost all the time... or by someone else. This is all you need to know about my family for now, so let me continue. I lived in a small house outside of a town; it was a cozy house with a basement and attic. Now for the real start. Like I said... my childhood wasn't the best, I guess; my mother went missing when I was very young... about the age of 3. When this happened, my father was distraught, looking far and wide for her, eventually leaving me and my sister to fend for ourselves. A few years later he came back; when this happened the fights between my sister and father got violent, while I just sat there and watched the two taking swings at each other, striking out against each other. All the noises were the sounds of their yelling, arguing. It was torture. This continued on for years afterwards... I eventually reached the age of 15, my sister about 20. She was still living with us, only because of me. She didn't trust father around me. Every night, I would cry myself to sleep listening to the two argue, pounding on the walls, hearing the thuds of one of the two falling to the floor; the one that fell would most likely have been knocked out. One day, I was getting ready for bed, but just as I was ready, my sister and father started arguing again, this time more violent then ever... swear words, they were quite literally attacking each other, and I was shaking, trembling in my room, listening to the screaming of the two... I couldn't take it anymore; I looked over to my window staring out of it as I listened. I was slowly getting angrier and angrier, until I heard them right outside my room. I snapped. I got up, my mind starting to cloud over as I slowly walked towards my door, opening it up to see the two yelling loudly. I tilted my head looking at the two. "What are you fighting about now?" I asked, an odd calmness to my voice. My father turned to me, glaring. "Back to bed, NOW!" he snarled, taking my wrist in his hand. "Don't touch him!" my sister screamed, ripping my arm out of his grasp pulling me close. My father growled, "Back to bed, now." After this my sister started to yell again, me looking up at them innocently. I slipped away, slowly walking to the kitchen as they were to busy to notice, my mind clouding over with mixed emotions. I grabbed a knife from a kitchen drawer, slowly walking back to my sister and father, too busy to notice what I was doing. I struck fast, tackling my sister from behind, taking the knife raising it above my head as I brought it down on her back, digging it in deeply before slashing her back downwards revealing the bone below it. I dug my teeth into the back of her head next, tearing the flesh off down to the bone starting to bite at it... the bone slowly sharping my fangs to the point of razors as I piece the skull, taking the knife again before bringing it down on the spot I broke away, she fell quiet. I look up to my father, grinning insanely, seeing his face filled with shock and horror starting to back away. "Hey Daddy, where are you going?" I asked, giggling as I stood up, the blood of my sister splattered across my face, my head tilted to the side as I took small steps towards my father. "Wh..what are you doing?!" My father asked in a panicked tone as I stopped walking, staring up at him, grinning. "Sis was being bad, so I punished her; you're next." This is when I pounced, easily toppling my father down a set of stairs into the basement, landing in an open bag of charcoal, the dust from it staining my fur a deep black color as I sat on his chest, smiling widely from ear to ear. "Goodbye," I said as I stabbed the knife deep into my Father's chest, hearing his blood curdling screams, the knife embedded in his chest, as I start to rip the skin from his bones using my own unsheathed claws. The screams turned into weak pleas for help, as now my own father's chest was nothing more then a mass of misformed flesh covering up bone, eventually stopping as he was on the last legs of his life, hanging by a thread. I leaned in close to his ear whispering. "Goodbye Daddy, I'll be seeing you in Hell," Before taking a claw and piercing his heart. Grinning madly as I stood up over his now limp grotesque body, the chest and stomach region missing most of the flesh as it was laying in a pile next to father, along with a knife stabbed deep into his neck. Looking down at him after this, I sat down next to him giggling insanely. I was smiling widely, fang-like teeth now replacing my normal canines, fur now a midnight black instead of the normal Icy blue, fur covered in red splatters of blood soaking into my fur and skin as I stood up, slowly starting to walk away. I looked into a mirror as I walked stopping myself looking at my new fur stained black fur, the red splotches, the fangs, and my wide smile. "How... odd," I giggled. "Odd, that's it! I'm an Odd Glaceon!" I laughed as I walked outside through the back door, and out into the night... Well, there you go, that would be my story. I hope you liked it, oh, and remember not to argue with your parents too much. Because if you do, I'll find you. ~SpeedyGrovyle Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life